falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
費斯圖斯(Fallout：新維加斯)
|derived =Hit Points: 50 |aggression =Unaggressive |confidence =Foolhardy |assistance =Helps Nobody |actor =Dave B. Mitchell |dialogue =NVCRFestus.txt |baseid = |refid = }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= |content6= }} Festus the Animated Rancher is a unique model of robot installed in the lobby of the Sunset Sarsaparilla Company's HQ in the Mojave Wasteland in 2281. 背景 Several wasteland legends persist that Festus is a centuries old guardian of the Sunset Sarsaparilla treasure. The legends are technically correct, 事實上費斯圖斯是羅伯科为夕阳沙士公司做的机器人，用于把旧型号替换掉。他被用于和游客或来访者进行交互。 废土上的其他机器人都或多或少有一些AI，但費斯圖斯只是一个简单的机器，通过特定语音指令来控制播放预先存好的录音。其他的費斯圖斯都被夕陽沙士买下了and shipped to the company's regional offices located around the United States. 但由于2077年的大战，没能投入使用。 Festus is barely operational with centuries of wear and tear. The wooden cabinet holding the robot is falling apart, having been shot several times and water damaged, and the animated rancher himself has also been shot, breaking the front glass window and taking his right arm and right eye. His speaker is also damaged, constantly shifting in quality and volume as the prerecorded lines are played. 與玩家的互動 互動一覽 任務 *The Legend of the Star: Festus will introduce the legend of the Sunset Sarsaparilla Stars and tell the Courier there is a reward for collecting enough of them. * A Valuable Lesson: Festus unlocks a door containing the reward for collecting 50 Sunset Sarsaparilla Stars. 其他互動 * 第一次碰到費斯圖斯，最好说“Pleased to meetcha”，这样就能知道怎么和他说话。 * 如果邮差说“Silly Ol' Advisory”他就会列出一些喝夕阳沙士所导致的严重健康问题。在作出最终回答之前他会让邮差重复两遍“Silly Ol' Advisory”，这可能是因为公司不想让来访者听到这些问题。 * 收集了50个星星瓶盖之后，他会给邮差讲星星的传奇，其中会提到核子可乐——夕阳沙士的主要竞争者。为了避免法律纠纷，他会说核子可乐是一种很棒的饮料，但有的时候人们只是想喝点别的。 "Lucky Horseshoes" 如果在對話中選我感到幸運，信使可以和他玩名為Lucky Horseshoes的21點。Festus can be asked for instructions on which buttons perform which action. ; Rules * Number cards count as face value. * There are no face cards (Jacks, Queens, Kings, and Jokers). * The goal of the game is to get closer to 21 than Festus in order to win the hand. * Unlike blackjack, going over 21 is not an instant loss. * Players may draw or hold, however once they hold they are done drawing for that hand. * If the players are equally close to 21 (for example 17 - 25), the player who got there first has the advantage. * If a player draws and their new total equals the other player's total, the other player's total is increased (bumped up) by one. This is known as lucky horseshoes, and ensures that ties are not possible. 每赢一场有6%的概率获得一个星星瓶盖，24.44%的概率获得一张大篷车扑克牌，或者拿到9个瓶盖。无聊的人可以在这里刷星星瓶盖。 * A mental tally of the Courier's and Festus' totals must be kept, as Festus does not announce the running totals, except that he will declare when either hand has reached 21. Inventory 註釋 * 如果邮差用近战武器或者拳头打費斯圖斯，他会站起来，左右看看，然后回到原来位置。邮差的队友会短暂地进入战斗状态。用枪或者爆炸物是打不到費斯圖斯的，所有的攻击都会穿过他，打在身后的墙上。 * Festus is one of the three robots in the game who cannot die. The other two are Yes Man and the Gun Runners' Vendortron. * 邮差蹲下来的时候是会显示偷窃費斯圖斯的选项的，但是点E只能触发对话。 * The story Festus tells about the origins of Sunset Sarsaparilla conflicts with the information he gives: He mentions that before Sunset Sarsaparilla was invented, the main choices people had for drinking was water or Nuka-Cola. The Nuka-Cola Corporation was founded in the year 2044, but according to the logo of the Sunset Sarsaparilla headquarters, Sunset Sarsaparilla was founded in 1918, over 125 years before Nuka-Cola was invented. * 費斯圖斯會被机器人专家perk影响。 * 你收集完50个星星瓶盖之后，就不能再和他玩Lucky Horseshoes了。 * After completing Legend of the Star, Festus will begin to tell a completely different version of the star cap origin tale. In this story all major events are mostly the same as the first time, but some happen in a different order (for example, the bar owner receives the recipe before he hears news of the stranger's death). Notable quotes * * * * * * Appearances Festus appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes Festus is a reference to the character Festus of the 1952 radio and 1955 television Western drama series Gunsmoke. Bugs * Sometimes when entering the Sunset Sarsaparilla headquarters a loud metal crashing noise can be heard (like when a robot crashes to the floor), due to Festus having turned 180 or 45 degrees to face the wall. Interaction is still possible even though the player character will only be able to see the back panel. He may eventually turn back if you re-enter. * It is possible to knock him unconscious with the Golden Gloves or boxing tape. If done so you cannot speak to him and he will not regain consciousness. If you do kill him you can walk through him. * Sometimes, when entering dialogue, the words may skip to the next line. The next lines will also skip until you are ready to talk. Gallery Festus.png de:Festus (Fallout: New Vegas) en:Festus (Fallout: New Vegas) es:Festus pl:Festus (Fallout: New Vegas) ru:Фестус (Fallout: New Vegas) uk:Фестус (Fallout: New Vegas) Category:Fallout: New Vegas robots and computers Category:Robot characters